The Frozen War
by salvage1
Summary: Two pokemorph mercenarys must work under guide of a nameless benifacter in order to stop the greatest threat to humanity, Its self.To do this they must build a team of pokemorphs and fight a orginisation breeding pokemorphs for a master army to destroy all human life and create a rule of pokemorphs.I would love feed back, so if you like or have idea it reveiw! *own only the story*


Coy POV

Three months, Three. Fucking. Months. That's how long I've been out of work. Nobody needs a grunt anymore, their a dime a dozen. Silas though, he's a lucky bastard. Everyone needs political assassins, and he's good enough that people look past his being a pokemorph. Me though? Nope. Yes I'm a leader, but whom would I lead? Silas? No. He's best alone. I'm nothing but a soldier and a tactician. I could easily be Special Forces, but those racist bastards don't accept pokemorphs into their ranks.

My name is Coy. I'm a 5' 9" Buizel pokemorph. I sighed and left my room. We live in a hidden cave, down in the Mojave Desert. We are deep enough underground so that we get wellsprings. Funny how I'm in the desert when you think about it, I am a water type. It's conveniently formed, several passageways leading to more rooms. Only a few are used because it's just Silas and me. We tapped the power grid, so we have lights. But it's so fucking boring down here!

I scratched my muzzle in thought. Maybe I should get into the assassin business. I laughed at the thought. Ill leave that to Silas. I go in guns blazing. Speaking of Silas, he better be home soon.

Silas POV

I love my job. I really love it. Two guards were standing outside a large building, near a guard station. Both were watching a guest arrive under escort, one with a cigarette. They had their backs turned, so I stuck up behind them. It was easy to blend in, it was night so my gray fur acted as a natural camouflage. Slowly I drew the knife from my boot and the silenced 9mill from under my arm. I slid the knife across one guard's neck and shot the other at the same time.

My name is Silas. I'm about 5' 8" and a Zorua pokemorph. I'm wearing my usual attire, A gray trench coat, jeans, and my gray cowboy hat to conceal my red tipped scruff of hair on the top of my head. It's too easy to see in the dark. It's this time of night that I'm my best. The darkness bends to my will and covers me in its shroud.

I drag the bodies into some near by shrubbery. I studied both bodies and checked their clearance. I identified the one with the most clearance and took his shape. I shined red momentarily as my furry form became one of a human male. I dragged the other one, the one with a slit throat, back out to his post. I then took a handful of blood and smeared it on my arm. I then ran towards a guard at the front door facing away from the body.

"Johnson?" He asked, noticing me, " What happened?"

"Some bastard jumped out with a knife. He got Roderick!" I said, mimicking a voice of utter terror, "He would have gotten me to had I not thrown my arm up to block."

"Shit," He swore, "Go to first aid, Ill handle this."

He turned and yelled to other guards to follow him and drew his pistol. When he was a way, I made a_mischievous smile and entered the now unguarded door. I made my way up stairs and walked around until I saw a utility closet. I check to see if anyone was watching, then ducked inside. Upon entering, I change back to my original self and quickly cleaned my arm. I then grabbed a custodian cart, and changed my appearance to fit the look. I pushed the cart up the elevator until I reached the top level. I found a hidden place and ditched the cart. I grabbed Bleach and ammonia and concealed it under my coat._

_ I then took shape of a suited gentleman and walked down the hall until I saw a door reading roof access. I hastily climbed the ladder to the roof. I found a grate leading to the air ducts and opened it. _ I crawled through the vents until I saw an executive office below me. Standing and looking out a large window away from the vent, was my target. I quietly opened the grate and slid soundlessly into the room. I saw exactly what I hoped to see, a humidifier. I suck towards it and opened the top. Into it, I poured the bleach and the ammonia. I then turned it on, creating deadly chlorine gas. I move toward the door and stuck a special tool of my creation into the lock, breaking it. I also grabbed his coat off of the coat rack and made my way back to the vent.

I silently kicked off the wall and back into the vent. I closed the grate and covered it with the mans coat and sealed it with my handy-dandy duct tape. I made my exit from the building and through the guards using my former targets form. The next day, I was watching the news from my hotel room. When I heard the news of the executive being found dead in his office with no evidence to whom may be the killer, I smiled to myself. I fucking love my job.


End file.
